Ultimate Spider-Man and IceCrystal chapter 3:Detention Buddies
by jelsamerricup19
Summary: It has been four weeks since Haley Rolland has transferred to Midtown High. She is making a lot of friends, and she is reconciling her friendship with Danny Rand. Ava Ayla, Danny's ex-girlfriend is being hostile toward her. So far Haley is keeping her power's under control. Will she be able to keep them under control long?


Chapter 3: Detention Buddies

Author Note: Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a long while. My Microsoft word is currently not working on my laptop so I have to use my mom's computer until I get the problem fixed. Also, in this chapter this is where the points of view start changing between characters. Another author note is that I gave Danny Rand an extra ability that he can do. I gave him the power of teleportation, but he doesn't have that on the show or in his comic books. I just thought that this would make his character be more interesting and that it would be fun too add. Enjoy this chapter!

It has been four weeks since I had transfered to Midtown High. I surprisingly made a lot of new friends. I am also reconciling one of my old friendships. That friendship happens to be Danny Rand. Danny and I are becoming real close friends again. I am also becoming real close friends with his friends. All except for that Ava Ayla, this might sound crazy but I think she absolutely hates me. Ava just acts so hostile towards in front of Danny and behind his back. I just don't know what her problem is. I don't think I ever , today is my first day in the S.h.e.i.l.d program. I am nervous and excited about it, but I am more nervous about it. I was in my third period class, which was Art class. Danny also happens to be in it. We sit next to each other every day. I was getting to worry about Danny. He was late, when he is usually on time for this class. He was ten minutes late, and then he cane in right after the teacher , got through calling the roll call.

Danny came in out of breath running to his seat. "Danny Rand, right on que. I will have a word with you after class ." said to Danny in a strict tone. "Yes sir." Danny said in a low embarrassed tone. I gave him a worried look. "What is the matter Danny? This is the third time you have been late this week." I whispered to Danny in a concern voice. "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled. He turned his face away. Okay. I thought to myself. I sat there quietly as was giving us are assignments."Okay class, today we are learning about pottery. Some of you may have done pottery before, even though I highly doubt that most of you in here have. I bet half of you don't even have the patience for it." said while walking with his hands behind his back walking back and forth, and giving Danny a nasty glare. Well then. I thought quietly. "Pick your partners and grab a potters wheel." said in a stern deep voice." Hey do you want to be my partner?" I asked Danny ina joking manner trying to lighten things up between us. "Yes, I will be your partner. I will go get the potters wheel. "Danny said in a calm voice. I was surprise that he had such a calm tone; he has been such a grouch lately.

*Danny's point of view*

As I was walking toward the potters wheel, I started feeling guilty over being a little hostile toward Haley. It isn't here fault that I have to run to three places back and forth and have a lot on my plate. Why am I being so grouchy towards my friend's? I'm just going to push them away, especially Haley. She's not one to put up with anything like that long. I'm surprise she is even being nice to me now. I thought to myself as I was walking to where she was sitting at.

I sat down, where she was sitting, and I didn't know how to place together the potters wheel. "Do you know how to put this together? " I whispered to Haley where others couldn't hear me. "I have done this before when I was seven. I believe I rember how. I will try." She said. I knew she was trying to hide the aggravation in her voice. I could also tell that she seemed worried about something.I would ask her but I know she would only mock my behavior from earlier. Which, I don't blame her. I saw her putting the potters wheel together, and I was amazed by how quickly she done it. I still see her as that little girl back in Khun'Lun but know she has matured a lot. I'm just glad to be her friend again.

*Haley's point of view*

When I got done putting the potters wheel together, I looked up and saw Danny staring at me. What is going through that thick skull of his? I thought to myself. I grabbed the clay and put it on the potters wheel, while me and Danny waited patiently for the rest of the instructions from the art teacher. What a bad day to wear my brand new blouse, I have a feeling that something bad will happen.

"Class, with your partner try making a vase together. This is going to teach you patience as an artist. " said. I began to get a little nervous, because I have forgotten how to make pottery. Danny and I began slowly spinning the clay to try to make it into a vase. I began to get very nervous as the wheel kept getting faster, and faster. On top of that, I could feel my ice powers trying to act up on me. I could also tell that Danny was getting nervous too. Then before I could blink, the clay we were working with starting going everywhere. Me and Danny both tried to stop the clay from going everywhere, but it made an even bigger mess.

" Rolland and Rand, you two are going to meet back here after school and you will clean this mess up! Do you understand? Now both of you go get cleaned up!" said in an angry tone. The rest of the class just laughed at our misfortune. I felt my blood boil inside of me I was so made, I was already aggravated at Danny, but I just want to walk up to and give him a piece of my mind. I think Danny could tell that I was mad and embarrassed. Just wait till Ava hears about this. She won't let me forget about it that is for sure.


End file.
